KDARARKD
by katerinaaqu
Summary: The "end scene" after the end of the anime. Dak and Krad become one and return to Heaven...


It is silence… A strange sensation of warmness and calmness is everywhere… Krad opens his golden eyes slowly…and gasps… He is floating somewhere in a room that only light exists… His white wings are on his back…and he is naked…

"Nice feeling…eh, Krad?" he hears a deep voice close to him

Krad turns around harshly and his eyes widen in hatred and pure anger!

"Dark!" he yells and rushes upon the other man that was next to him.

The other man had purple hair instead of blonde and his eyes were deep violet like amethyst…he was also naked…. And now he is smiling to him a soft smile. He easily dogs the attack and looks at him.

"Please stop this now…Krad…" he says with a soft voice.

"Shut up!"

Krad is ready to release his power but…

"My powers…"

"…Won't work…" Dark finishes his phrase for him

Krad gasps and looks at his darker half.

"But why…how…what did you…"

Dark smiles a small smile looking at him. His eyes violet like amethyst and deep like smooth glass were calm…and soft…

"Here we don't need them…remember…?"

Krad's eyes opened in realization.

"The Black Wings!"

"That's right…we are on the Other Side… We won't need our powers here…"

Krad's eyes, in the color of cold gold, narrow and then widen again.

"That…that can't be…"

"Oh it can be… In Lord's territory we won't need our powers anymore…our time is over"

"No! That can't be! No! I don't accept that!"

But Dark smiles a small smile.

"Please stop that now…Krad…"

His calmness makes Krad indeed stop and look at his dark half.

"Look down…below us…" Dark says again

When Krad does…the light mist seems to be fading away and he sees…the city below…people passing by…

"This is…"

"Yes… Look…"

Krad spots Niwa Daisuke along with his new girlfriend and also his ex-vessel Hikari Satoshi. They seem so happy…

"Our time is over with them… I will no longer be a Phantom Thief and you are no longer the one that was after me… That's why our purpose finally is complete… and he can go back t Lord and our Maker where we belong…and prepare for the consequences of our acts…"

The light mist goes back to its place again…and for one more time Krad and Dark are alone in the light… The two angels that were part of each other long ago…the two angels that left the Heavens and got separated by a strong magic coming from Black Wings were now facing each other…naked like every soul is deep inside…without feeling any cold…without feeling any sense of loss…they are just feeling the light around them…warm and welcoming… It had been too long…since the day they actually felt the Heaven's Light…

"It sure has been a long time…" Dark comments with a small smile on his lips…

"…You feel it too… right, Krad?"

Krad doesn't say a thing… He looks around him and then remembers the image of his ex-vessel. He was laughing happily for the very first time…and they were all together like a team…while in the past they were enemies…

"Yeah…" he finally says

His voice is low…defeated could somebody say… He has been fighting Dark for too long…and once every forty years they could be reborn again…only to fight each other again…and again…and again… However now he seems pretty calm…even though he is standing right next to Dark… Although both of them were fighting to death a few minutes ago…inside the Black Wings…now he is calm. Now that they passed to the Other Side he is feeling calm…and he can see that Dark is calm too. They are looking at each other…only their wings are on their bodies. Dark has black wings…Krad has white… They are two sides of the same coin…they both know it… And now they are both one-step before the Kingdom of Heaven… They missed for too long… They were both fallen angels…one with black…and one with white wings… And now it was time for them to return… They both knew it long time ago…

Dark turns around and looks straight into Krad's cold, gold eyes. Gold and Amethyst.

"It's time…Krad…"

Krad nods his head…they both move closer to each other and they are now face to face, their toes touching each other. They hold hands, combining their fingers together and their foreheads are almost touching… Gold and Amethyst eyes…

"Ore wa Dark" (1)

"Boku wa Krad" (2)

And their foreheads touch…and a soft, golden light showers them…joining them together…in one…like they used to be… And now they open their eyes but this time they are one. They are now a single angel with white wings but in them there are countless black feathers. As if there is one black feather and then one white and so goes on. The hair is long and have two colors…blond and purple…the blonde appears in the purple like the lightings in the darkness of a stormy day… And when the new angel opens his eyes, he has one eye cold like gold and the other deep like a smooth amethyst crystal. They are one now…

"Watashitachi wa…Kdararkd!" (3) the new angels says in a voice that seems like a combination of the two

They are one now…

Kdararkd looks up with his two colored eyes. There is a ray of light. It is calling for them…the Call of Heavens… It's time for them to go home…

"Let's go!" Kdararkd says and flaps his wings.

He flies upwards…and moves in the light…gets lost in it… And now the only thing remaining is the golden light of dawn…showering the white clouds around with the heavenly, golden light…giving them the color of Rebirth…

The Color of Heavens…

Kdararkd…and the name meant… "Complete Harmony…" and he got lost in the light…

The Color of Heavens…

* * *

**Here is a one-shot I made as a gift for my friend to thank her for her help at my story and also to wish her the best for her exams!**

**This is inspired from the last episode of DN Angel anime and since the manga is still on-going...well I came up with this..."last scene" for the anime! It is right before the two angels return to Heaven.**

**(1) "I am Dark" (ore is a really strong way to say "me" "I")**  
**(2) "I am Krad" (boku is a more humble way to say "me" "I")**  
**(3) "We are Kdararkd" (watashi is a kind and objective way to say "me" "I" used by everyone men or women)**

**I wanted to keep the japanese for this in order to show the difference between the terms because it was important detail!**

**I wanted them to use this way to adress themselves as one proving that now they are one and the same and they are both back to what they used to be. They are naked to prove that now they are back in Heaven and they have no need for clothes anymore. Nudity here shows the "purity" of Heavens. **

**"Kdarard" has absolutely no meaning! It is a name that I invented by combining the names "Dark" and "Krad"**

**I put the first letter of the name "Krad" and then the first letter of the name "Dark". Then put the second letter of the name "Dark" and then the second letter of the name "Dark" then I put the third letter of the name "Krad" and then the third letter of the name "Dark". Finally I put the dorth letter of the name "Dark" and the forth letter of the name "Krad"**

**The meaning of the name "Kdarard" came to my head from the fact that Kdarard is Dark and Krad combined together, therefore the true harmony!**

**I hope you liked it! Thank you!**


End file.
